The present invention generally relates to attachments capable of being mounted on an aerosol spray can to provide a secure handle and operate a push-type dispenser valve on the spray can.
Various spray can attachments are known that are intended to have the dual benefit of providing a convenient grip and actuating a push-type dispenser valve to dispense the contents of an aerosol spray can. One such approach involves an attachment capable of coupling to the valve mounting cup of a conventional spray can. One approach is to configure the attachment to be secured directly to what is termed the valve mounting cup, which surrounds the dispenser valve.
One such spray can attachment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,474, a commercial embodiment of which is known as the “CAN-GUN.” The attachment method of the CAN-GUN involves a V-shaped feature that snaps within an annular channel defined by the inner perimeter of a standard valve mounting cup. The CAN-GUN includes an integral shield and an ergonomic four-finger pistol grip, and the grip including the part defining the inverted V-shaped feature can be formed of 100% reprocessed or virgin polypropylene copolymer in a one-shot mold process. The CAN-GUN further includes a trigger that operates the dispenser valve by pressing downwardly on the top of the valve. A key feature of the CAN-GUN is that it is easier to operate the valve with the trigger than to press and maintain pressure on the valve with a finger. Any competitive product of the CAN-GUN would preferably retain these features, as well as be easily and securely attachable to and removable from a valve mounting cup.
Related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/394,680 to Becker, published as US 2010/0051652, discloses a spray can handle attachment that retains the advantageous operational aspects of the CAN-GUN. Two figures of the Becker application are attached as FIGS. 1 and 2. The handle attachment, currently being commercially sold under the name CanGun1®, is capable of being mounted to a standardized valve mounting cup of a conventional aerosol spray can. Similar to the CAN-GUN, the CanGun1® provides a secure handle and enables the operation of a push-type dispenser valve of a spray can. However, in contrast to the CAN-GUN, the CanGun1® is configured for mounting to the exterior of the valve mounting cup by means of a resilient compression or capture feature.
As represented in FIGS. 1 and 2, the CanGun1® is configured as an attachment 10 that comprises a two-piece housing 12 with housing halves 12A and 12B. The housing 12 defines a grip 14, a neck 16, a cylindrical-shaped coupling cap 18, and a four-finger ergonomic trigger 20 configured to pivot on a post within the housing 12. The trigger 20 is part of an arm that terminates with a finger (not shown) that protrudes into the interior of the cap 18 and moves in a roughly axial direction of the coupling cap 18 when the trigger 20 is actuated relative to the attachment grip 14. By squeezing the trigger 20, the finger is able to depress a push-type dispenser valve 31 of the spray can 30 (FIG. 1). The location of the pivot post preferably provides a mechanical advantage of about 2.5:1 or more between the trigger 20 and the finger, meaning that the attachment 10 greatly decreases the amount of force required at the trigger 20 to actuate a dispenser valve. The coupling cap 18 can be integrally molded with one of the housing halves 12A or 12B, in which case the other housing half 12A/12b is simultaneously connected to the cap 18 when the halves 12A and 12B are assembled.
The cap 18 has a C-shaped lower rim 26 with a pair of slots 28 (FIG. 2) that, in combination, enable the cap 18 to snap onto and grip the outer circumference of a valve mounting cup 32 of a spray can 30, as depicted in FIG. 1. The rim 26 and its slots 28 provide a resilient compression or capture feature that enables the attachment 10 to be readily snapped onto the valve mounting cup 32 and thereafter remain secured during use of the attachment 10 to dispense the contents of the can 30. As evident in FIGS. 1 and 2, the C-shaped configuration of the rim 26 defines a circumferential gap 27 (FIG. 2) that is contiguous with a window 34 formed at the front of the cap 18. As evident from FIG. 1, this window 34 provides an aperture through which the contents of the spray can 30 are dispensed through the cap 18. With the exception of the circumferential gap 27, the rim 26 has a flange 36 that extends radially inward to define a central circular opening 38 sized to provide an interference fit with the valve mounting cup 32 of the can 30.
The slots 28 are circumferentially located approximately ninety degrees from each other and from the circumferential gap 27, and pass entirely through the flange 36 of the rim 26. Furthermore, the slots 28 are oriented to be roughly collinear with each other, perpendicular to the axis of symmetry of the rim 26, and lying on a nondiametrical chord located roughly midway between the base of the rim 26 (diametrically opposite the gap 27) and a diametrical chord perpendicular to the rim's axis of symmetry. As such, each slot 28 is closer to the base of the C-shape of the rim 26 than to the ends of the rim 26 separated by the rim gap 27. The cap 18 configured with the C-shaped rim 26 and the slots 28 located and oriented as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is both readily securable to a valve mounting cup 32 without the need for excessive force, yet reliably retained on the cup 32 during use of the attachment 10 to dispense the contents of an aerosol can 30.
With the configuration described above, the CanGun1® spray can handle attachment has proven to be very effective and successful for use with the vast majority of aerosol spray cans that have a net weight of up to eighteen ounces (about 510 grams). However, heavier spray cans may pose a challenge due to the desire to be able to secure and lift the cans with the handle attachment while dispensing the contents of these cans with the attachment.